1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a collision probability calculation apparatus for calculating a probability that one's own vehicle will collide with an object around the own vehicle, and to a collision avoidance system using the same.
2. Related Art
A known collision probability calculation apparatus for a vehicle, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4026400, is operative to estimate future positions of one's own vehicle and a target object around the own vehicle, such as a pedestrian, on the basis of a current behavior of the own vehicle and a current position of the target object, and calculate a probability that the own vehicle will collide with the target object on the basis of the estimation.
However, according to techniques described in Japanese Patent No. 4026400, despite a time-varying behavior of the own vehicle, the apparatus predicts the future position of the own vehicle on the basis of the current behavior of the own vehicle, which may lead to a low accuracy of predicting the future position of the own vehicle. Therefore, the disclosed apparatus cannot calculate the collision probability accurately.
In consideration of the foregoing, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to providing a collision probability calculation apparatus capable of more accurately calculating a collision probability that one's own vehicle will collide with an object around the own vehicle.